World of Colors
by swfan101
Summary: Ahsoka Tano thinks about the color of her dress, and how this relates to life, her friends, and Anakin. Little does she know that to Anakin it really does matter that "If you're not with me, you're against me." Maybe a slight LuxSoka pairing. Lux is mentioned in passing but in an endearing way.


**Short, not sure where the idea came from. I was just knitting my Ahsoka Tano Cosplay belt, and I started thinking about colors. And this was born. **

**As for the belt, my cats are trying to eat it. If it survives I will post pictures on DeviantART. **

Ahsoka Tano loved the color red. Not blood red, that scared her, and brought up bad memories. But she also didn't like light red, it almost had a washed out look about it. She also didn't like the color red of her skin. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she liked it, but not wearing it. It make her look naked, as the younglings in her class had been kind enough to point out the only time she ever wore that shade.

No, she liked dark red. Red-brown. Like warm rich earth, bathed in sunlight. Anakin could, would, never understand this. To him red was red. Green was green, yellow was yellow. He saw color as a definite define-able unchanging thing. There weren't shades. It either was, or it wasn't. This translated to people too. They were good, or they were bad. Separatist or Republican. His friend, or not his friend. With him, or against him.

There were no happy mediums in Anakin's world. Everything was simple. That was why Anakin must never know about Lux. He was too one sided. Her clothes for example. He saw red, and thought of the Sith. He had once asked her why she wore those colors. _The evil color, _he had called it. But there were so many other red things. Good things. Sunsets, sunrises, her own skin, flowers, speeders, the list went on. Yet, Anakin didn't see it that way. Red meant Sith. Blue or green were Jedi. To Anakin Lux would forever be a Separatist, a nasty, dirty enemy.

Perhaps that was where Ahsoka's views came from. When she first met Lux, he was just another Separatist, an icky boy. He was everything the Counsel had warned when discussing attachment. On top of that he believed all the wrong things. But she saw now that that wasn't true. The war wasn't black and white, and Ahsoka knew Anakin didn't see this. He saw that the Republic was all things good, and the Separatists personified all the bad things in life. He didn't see the fine line between them. In fact it wasn't really a line at all. It was a sheet, thin and flimsy, the only divide was hate. Hate would destroy all things in the end, Ahsoka decided, it was war after all. Until some one could break the sheet, hate would always prevail. But to break the sheet, you'd have to cross an Akul infested plain. Who would do that? Risk their own standing in whatever side of the war, to end it? Who could see the bigger picture? The ends justifying the means? Certainly no strict follower of the Jedi Code. Or any follower of either faction's laws and rules.

Ahsoka sometimes wondered if the war would ever end. Everyone could never be happy, no matter the outcome. Two colors could not mix, and remain perfectly balanced. One would always prevail, perhaps only by a little, but the triumph would still exist. Even if the war ended in peace, with negotiations, someone will still feel cheated, like they had lost. Been trampled underfoot. That was natural, beings didn't get along. Even all the people's of one race couldn't agree. Color, skin color, wasn't the boundary, it was thought. A person could be color blind, but still hate someone of a different skin color, because they thought different things. The same color blind person could love someone of another color, because they believed the same thing. In that since, the color blind person was the better person. They saw past initial pre-justice, they took the time to learn the person, by who they were, not just the color of their skin.

That was what Anakin would never understand. Color wasn't an explanation, it was a boundary. There was no black and white in life, only the shades in between. There were no fine lines, only sheets, waiting to be torn.

Ahsoka realized, color was everything. And Anakin would never understand, because his world was black and white, definite. You were with him, or against him, and sometimes, Ahsoka didn't know which she was. That was why friendship was important. Anakin saw more of her than her opinion, for or against. But, Ahsoka realized, it would never matter. Anakin would still always love her, in that odd way of his.

Ahsoka had no idea how wrong she could be.

_"You're either with me, or you're against me!" -Anakin Skywalker discussing Obi-wan's continued loyalty to democracy, not to Anakin and the Empire. _


End file.
